Sometimes Change Is Worth It
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack Brewer was the bad boy of Seaford High. He never thought he'd change his ways for one girl... Kim Crawford.


How far was Jack Brewer willing to keep his 'player/ bad boy' reputation? Nobody ever knew. All everybody knew was that he would date almost every girl, yes, even the skimpy ones too, but never willing to sleep with them. That was a big hell no in his book. Anyways he never thought he would drop it all, for Kim Crawford.

* * *

><p>Her hand slowly made it's way the knob of the metallic blue door. Her hand trembled but told herself, " Be strong, Kim. You can do this!". She nodded and obeyed her own command. She was a junior in high school, so she has experience of high school. Since her father's job made her family move over to the small town of Seaford.<p>

She pushed the door open and walked inside. Everybody stopped and looked her way. After a minute everyone resumed what they were doing. Somebody bumped into her.

" Sorry! I wasn't looking" A voice said. She looked up and saw a tall scrawny redhead.

" It's fine" She said and forgave the boy.

" I'm Milton" He said.

" Kim" She replied.

Kim peered over Milton's shoulder and saw a well-built, snap back wearing guy. Milton turned to see what Kim was seeing.

" Stay away from him" Milton spoke.

" Why?" Kim asked.

" That's Jack Brewer. School's player" Milton answered. Jack Brewer, was the most notorious player there was. One day he'll ask a girl out and soon they were in the " bye-bye see you" category. The one thing is why every girl would line up just to get cheated on.

Kim nodded, " Well I gotta go to the front office, see ya" Milton waved and the duo parted each other. Kim quickly arrived at the front office to pick up her schedule and locker combination. " 304,305, aha! 306!" She said and looked at the locker but didn't look to long. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

" Haven't seen ya around Blondie" A voice husked.

She quickly spun around to see the same snap back guy. His eyes were shaded, but he slightly pushed the hat up. His eyes were a color of coffee brown, two moles one on each cheek, and his smirk. Somehow his features made her melt right on the spot. But, she couldn't fall for him, Not if he was a player. Before she knew it she was pinned against her locker.

" You, me, tonight say 6:30?" Jack spoke as his head dropped to her shoulder. Kim quickly reacted. She jabbed a finger to his chest and pushed him away. " What's the matter?" He asked, looking dumbfounded. She shook her head.

" I'm not part of your games, Jack" Kim said as she looked serious.

" How... How do you know?" He asked. Kim looked at his outfit. A tight orange shirt, that had three yellow tan-ish stripes across his chest, blue jeans, and orange Nike blazers. The blue billing of his snap-back, the orange crown that said " California Sun" in blue cursive letters, with a picture at the center of a beach, a tall red board walk, and the shining sun that almost seemed to be at the middle of the ocean

Kim shook her head, 1) To come back to reality 2) Because Jack didn't know word goes around. " Word goes around Jack. I don't want be part of your tricks" Kim said. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut off from the bell.

_" Thank goodness" _Kim thought as she hurried to home room. After the first three periods lunch came in. Kim put away the textbooks given from her English teacher, her biology teacher, and her social studies teacher. She heard a locker slam next to her and saw Jack with the same smirk from the morning. Only he wasn't looking at her, but was way to busy playing tonsil hockey with one of those mascara clowns.

Her stomach churned. Why should she be feeling this? He was a player, who moves on from girl to girl. She shouldn't feel disappointment. She shouldn't feel anything at all. All she could do was unpack and close her locker... with force. Causing the two to break away and look at her path.

Jack felt bad for Kim. He slowly slipped away from the girl's grasp and move toward's Kim's direction. " Kim! Kim wait up!" Jack yelled after her. He ran towards her and spun her around. " Kim I'm sor-"

" Don't say you're sorry, because you aren't" Kim said and slapped his hand away from her shoulder. Jack took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, revealing his luscious brown hair. He put the hat back on.

" Look I feel bad okay" Jack said.

" No way in hell are you sorry" Kim said and stormed off.

Jack shouldn't feel anything. He was supposed to have a few dates with girls and move on. But, somehow, just somehow, Kim managed to have some sort of effect on him. 1) No girl would reject him 2) She fought back 3) She's the first to cause him to actually feel pain, and actual emotions. He stared at the ground and thought, " I'll find a way"

* * *

><p>After school Kim went outside and began walking out of the school. She topped when she heard a motorcycle roar right next to her. It couldn't be, " Here" Jack said and tossed her the off-road helmet he had. He shrugged, " Only helmet I got wouldn't seem fair If I had it on"<p>

" No" Kim said and tossed it back.

Jack sighed and got off his bike. He put the helmet ( forcefully) on Kim's head. Placed her on his bike and got in. " Hold on tight" Jack said. The bike roared to life again and soon they were off. To Kim she felt they were speeding, but saw that cars were going at the same speed they were. She clung to Jack and felt unsure. " Where do you live?" Jack asked as they were at a stoplight

" 3603 Crescent View Ave" He nodded and drove once more. They arrived at Kim's home, Kim slowly detached herself from Jack. He got off and lightly knocked on the helmet top. He helped Kim take off the helmet. Kim got off but tripped when she began walking. Jack caught her and walked with her to her porch he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Kim's mother saw the two. " Oh good Kim already made a friend" The woman spoke, Jack smiled a little. Kim walked inside her house.

" Thanks Jack, See you" Kim said and waved goodbye as the door closed. He smiled and walked back. he took off his snap-back and replaced it with the helmet and drove off.

" I'm glad your boyfriend decided to drop you off, instead of you walking home" Kim's mom said.

" Mom! He's not my boyfriend!" Kim responded. " He's a player" She finished.

" Well you never know, he could drop his ways" Her mother said.

Kim nodded and went to her room to do her homework. She couldn't fall for him, even if she told herself that, it was something he had. It confused her, but she liked mysteries. Hopefully, she will be able to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Dragged by her own will, Kim made it to one of those "wild hooligan parties" as her father would say. 2 months later, she found herself friends with Milton and his two other friends, Eddie and Jerry. She became best friends with Grace Adkins, the same friend who insisted to go to this party to mingle with some guys. Unfortunately she failed to hide herself and persuade her parents to go out of the country.<p>

Grace parked her car behind 3 or 4 cars behind. As they stepped out Get Lucky by Daft Punk blared out, that half of the neighborhood was gone and out to clear themselves. They walked inside and saw the whole entire party crowded to the living room dancing. A few couples making out, and of course Jack was among those " couples".

When they pulled away, Jack immediately saw Kim. He excused himself from Donna Tobin and went straight to Kim. Dressed in a blue plaid button-up the 3 buttons undone, showing off his white V-neck, black skinny jeans, some blue high tops, and a blue and white Captain America snap-back. It seemed that he could never go in public without his snap-backs.

" Never expected to see you here" Jack said as a smirk appeared.

" Yeah well I'm planning to sneak out, so you can resume sucking faces with your temporary girlfriend" Kim replied. The word temporary made an eerie feeling crawl up Jack's back.

Silence was heard. After a long pause, Jack spoke.

" I-I... I don't know"

" Well you seem to do know to shove your tongue down her throat" Kim said and pointed to Donna. Jack sighed and looked at his palms.

" So... you planning to sneak out?" Jack said and changed the subject.

" Jack! Don't change the sub-" Jack quickly grabbed Kim's hand and walked out of the house. Kim blushed as she felt a certain warmth and comfort. He walked her to his car and opened the door for her.

" No Jack... No!"

" C'mon I thought you wanted to sneak out of here" Jack inquired. " I'll take you to my favorite spot at the beach" He said and gently helped Kim inside. He got in and started the car.

" I never agreed to this" Kim said as Jack drove.

" Well I agreed for you" Jack replied. Kim rolled her eyes in response. In no time they made it to an abandoned spot at the beach. They walked towards a palm tree that was only a few feet away from the ocean. They sat under it and watched the waves crash onto the surface.

" So tell me about yourself" Jack said.

" Well I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate-"

" Really? I'm a 3rd degree" Jack said.

" Wow I'm impressed you interrupting ass clown" She said. Jack chuckled. "Anyways! I take gymnastics and I'm part of the cheerleading squad" She finished. " So what about you?"

" Let's see, As you already know that I am a 3rd degree black belt, I'm the captain of basketball team, and apparently I'm an " Interrupting ass clown"" Jack said. Making Kim smile at the last part.

A cold gust of wind blew making Kim shiver. " You cold?" Jack asked. Kim shook her head, but as the second wind blew she nodded. Jack quickly took off his button-up and put it around Kim's shoulders.

" I can't accept this, you're gonna get cold" Kim said as she began to take it off. Jack stopped her.

" It doesn't matter... You're more important than getting sick" He said and Kim bit her lip, trying to stop a smile. The attempt was unsuccessful as a smile crossed her lips causing Jack to smile himself. Kim quickly buttoned up the shirt which fit over like a dress.

" Thanks" She whispered.

" No problem" He whispered back. They both watched the tide roll in and retract back to the ocean. Kim laid her head on Jack's shoulder, tired from the exhausting day. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Both not willing to let go each other.

Several hours have passed. Jack clicked his phone, and checked the time. 9:27 pm. He clicked his phone off and felt Kim stir. " We should get going" Kim said.

Jack nodded, " Yeah, okay" He said as he stood up and extended his hand out. Kim grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They walked back to his car and left the lonely beach.

" You never told me how you discovered that spot" Kim said as they were half way to her home.

" Well I was like 14 when I found that spot. Nobody was there so I kinda like to think as my place to get away from reality" Jack said. He pulled up to her house. He walked with her to the the front porch. " So are we cool?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded, " Of course". She took off the button-up and handed it to Jack.

He grabbed hold of his button-up. " Alright... Night, Kim" Jack said.

" Night Jack" Kim said. Before she opened the door, she spun around and gave Jack a quick hug. Jack was taken back, but hugged back. They pulled away and parted with a wave. Jack drove to his home after Kim got inside safely. She wondered if he did this to anybody else...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! How are you? Well, today is a very special day, today's my 2-year anniversary (January 9th) hear at Fanfiction! WHOO! So, I'm going to make it a two-shot, because I can't help it. :P<strong>

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything except for the story plot. (P.S. Sorry for any mistakes!)**

**Question of the Day- How long have you been on Fanfiction?**

**Food of the Day-Cherries.**

**Song of the Day- Good Fight by Unspoken.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
